Dez Guardius' Orphanarium
by Dez Guardius
Summary: A place for newborn ideas.


I apologize for the years of inactivity, but college is really kicking my ass. That, and the manga is really starting to piss me off. Seriously, Kishimoto is pulling things out of his ass, and making everyone angry at the same time. Anyway, I have to mention that **Wrath of the Dragon** and **Windows of the Soul** are on a semi-permanent hiatus, at least until I find the original documents for them, which are lost in my broken laptop. To make up for it, I have put up a teaser for a future project when I have loads of free time. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day broke, casting its light into a room in a large building in a nearly destroyed village, illuminating two figures in a massive bed.

One of the figure awoke in his abode. Sitting up in his bed, he cast his amber yellow eyes went down to the green-haired woman that slept beside him. The female jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. One who had been in the same state as he had been, years ago. Full of rage and hate. If it were not for his dark princess…

He cast those thoughts out of his head, and stroked her cheek. She moaned, and nuzzled his hand. He sat for a moment, and then stood up, walking out of the door to his dressing room, opening a window as his did so, as he dressed. A draft blew into the room, and a worn red leather book that was sitting open on the nightstand had its pages blown over, until they reached the first page.

_October 9, XXXX_

_My beautiful child, I have had a vision. I have seen the night of your birth, and I have heard the forests of Konoha whisper the name… "Naruto."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minutes later found the now-named Naruto walking through the half-ruins of a town, construction equipment in the midst of repairing the destroyed village. He was dressed in black armor similar to that of the Nidaime Hokage, and wore a red outfit underneath it, with a hitai-ate in the style of a face guard, a spiral emblazoned on it, complete with a black cape that started from the armor's collar and ended at his ankles. The sixteen-year-old looked around the ruins, crossing a bridge that went over a wide river.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_My child, I wish I could be there to watch you grow into a weapon of righteousness. I do not mean to say that you are a tool, far from it. We shinobi are the weapons of our villages, to protect and serve. I have had a feeling of malaise, and fear for the worst._

_If you are reading this, then I have died protecting you. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to be there for you, my son._

_Within this book lies the teachings of our great clan, the Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure. We are the pinnacle of human evolution, with large chakra reserves and a regenerative process resulting with long life. But even then, we can die._

_I am the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokou. I keep the world safe from its hate, and when you are born, you may become the new Jinchuuriki. There can be no others, for our clan, the Uzumaki, are the only ones able to contain its power and rage._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto gazed down at the once-great village of Uzushiogakure from the one steep cliff overlooking the village, a stony expression on his face. Destroyed by Iwagakure and Kumogakure, its inhabitants scattered to the corners of the world, its enemies had hoped that it would stay dead.

Not so.

He came here a year ago, with Fuu, formerly of Takigakure, seeking to bring about its rebirth. His original choice chose to stay in Konoha, but fed him intel every year since he left on October 10.

Fitting, really.

But then came the rumors of war, and he pondered. He pondered, knowing that he would eventually be dragged into it, both him and Fuu, since Akatsuki had started it all.

On the one hand, they owed the shinobi villages nothing, since they were hated for something out of their control. This was a mess the shinobi villages made, so they could clean it up themselves. But on the other hand, they were still people in the world that he actually liked. Like Fuu, his treatment resulted with a general loathing of most people. But he still liked some.

Then he found out that the leader was the one who had caused so much misery for him and others, like Kirigakure, and had six of the bijuu already, and an undead army on his side. And then he found out that he was from the clan that had made his life miserable since he was born, save for two of their members.

The choice was made.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Our line has ruled our village, and from the shadows of the great villages with wisdom, skill, and strength; masters of ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and fuuin jutsu._

_And I know that you will show restraint when exercising your great power._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He raised his hand, palms facing him, watching a horizontal line form on the palms. It split, to reveal a mouth, with sharklike teeth, and a pointed tongue.

He slammed his hands into the ground. The ground began to rumbled, and cracked. It heaved, and a massive arm rose up out of the ground, followed by another. As the arms pulled up the main body of the beast they were attached to, Naruto teleported to an adjacent cliff, to watch.

The arms turned out to be wings, and they were attached to a giant serpent, that had a triangular head that looked like a western dragon, and a spiked tail. The top of the head and cracks in its body were wreathed in flame, and it crawled to the edge of the cliff, dragging its body behind it.

It gazed down the cliff with burning yellow eyes, spread its wings, and launched itself off, taking flight.

It passed over the buildings, heading towards the entrance, which was occupied by a legion of at least 5,000 man-sized beings, that looked like rock-men with bear skulls for heads, all gathered at the entrance of the village. They were six feet tall, with four-clawed hands and two-toed feet, with the toes being claws.

They were joined by another 5,000 rock-beings that looked like dinosaurs, with triangular slits for eye sockets, and spikes on the arms and tail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Our masteries aside, one of our greatest gifts is stirring the hearts and minds of those we touch._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The flying serpent let out a draconic roar as it passed over the legion and the gates of Uzushiogakure. The rock-beings came to life, letting out growls, groans, and hisses as their eyes and cracks on their bodies came aglow with flame.

Watching all of this was the lord of them all.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokou.

Nuke-nin of Konoha.

Hero of Nami no Kuni.

Last son of the Uzumaki.

The Prince of Uzushiogakure.

Hi-Yama no Naruto.

He cast his burning yellow eyes to his army that was already moving out, walking over the massive bridge that connected the island to the mainland of the Elemental Nations, heralded by his giant flaming winged serpent.

He watched, noting that Fuu joined his side, clad in armor similar to his, and recalled the last words of his mother from her book.

_I tell you this, because when I am gone, you will be the last of the Uzumaki royal family. And you will rule._

**Coming soon…**

**Hi-Yama no Naruto**


End file.
